Unknown Past
by ricaruns
Summary: Jessica Strauss discovered something painful about Dave Rossi's past, and this discovery changes how the Strauss children see their step-father.


Author's Note: AU. Background information for the purposes of the story-Erin Strauss never died in the season 8 finale, and she is married to Dave Rossi. Currently, Rossi and Strauss have custody of Strauss' children from her first marriage. Everyone lives in Rossi's house. Additionally, Carolyn Rossi never died and never had ALS. I am taking liberties with the ages and names of Strauss' children, but once again this is fiction.

There are some assumptions I am making. Assumption #1 Carolyn and Erin at least knew of each other through social events, book signings etc. Dave is aware that Carolyn and Erin know of each other.

Assumption #2 Erin and Carolyn have the ability to be civil to one another even though at one time, both were in love with Dave at different times.

Assumption #3 All of the members of the BAU including Erin Strauss have some wounds from their time in the FBI. Even though Strauss is now solely an administrator, she at some point was in the field and likely suffered at least one injury.

Daughter #1 -Jessica Lauren Strauss, age 17

Son –Christopher James Strauss, age 15

Daughter #2-Megan Rose Strauss, age 14

Jessica Strauss was in her step-father's study looking for a book to read on the rainy Saturday. The Strauss children knew they could go into the study freely as long as they did not touch their step-father's book manuscripts or cigars. Thankfully, none of the children were interested in either one of these things. After staring at the shelves for a few moments, Jessica found the book she was looking for, but she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach it. As she went to grab the book, a small box came tumbling down along with the book. The box looked like something you would store mementos for a baby, more specifically for a baby boy. She knew it didn't belong to her brother since all of their baby things were stored in a closet on the second floor and as far as she knew; her step-father did not have any children. Jessica knew she should just pick up the contents of the box of the floor and put it back in the box, and leave it on the desk, but she couldn't. She was something that caught her attention; it was a sonogram with the last name of Rossi dated during the late 1970's. Now she was really curious, did Dave have a child and not tell anyone or did something horrible happen to the child? Jessica sat on the ground and looked through the contents of the box. Besides the sonogram, she found a birth certificate for a James David Rossi dated April 26, 1979, parents David and Carolyn Rossi. Jessica had actually met Carolyn Rossi while shopping with her mother one day. She knew that Dave had been married three times before marrying her mother, but she got the feeling that ex-wives numbers two and three were a mistake; possibly to get over Carolyn or possibly even her mother? There seemed to be some unspoken history between her mother and Dave; they weren't subtle, considering she and her siblings picked up on it. Besides the birth certificate, Jessica found pictures of Carolyn progressing through her pregnancy, sometimes Dave was with her, and sometimes he was not. The two of them looked so happy, but something was giving her a bad feeling, that this story did not have a happy ending. After moving a few more pictures, Jessica found something awful- a program from a memorial for James Rossi. It took a few moments for it to sink in, a memorial for James Rossi, and a memorial means death. She checked the date of death on the program, she realized her step-brother did not even live a full day. Just the thought of a baby, a baby she was connected to by Dave, did not live long at all, was devastating. It was starting to overwhelm her and tears were starting to fall down her face. All she wanted to do was find Dave and tell him how sorry she was that he lost his only child, and let him know that he was wonderful father to Chris, Megan and herself.

Jessica ran out of the study, down the hall and down the stairs, looking desperately for her step-father, not caring that she left the baby box on the floor in the study. As she was coming into the living room, she skidded on the runner and almost face planted; luckily Dave caught her before she fell.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Do I need to go show some boy why he shouldn't mess with the daughter of 2 FBI agents? I can't help you if you don't tell me" Dave said as he hugged Jessica close.

"No…nothing like that…Dave" Jessica sniffled. "I'm…just…so…sorry…I didn't mean to…I was getting down a book…in the study…and I accidentally knocked down a box…."

"Are you hurt?"

"No…the box…fell on the floor…and I looked…at…what was in it….I didn't know you had…a..a..a son…that died."

"Oh angel, I never meant for you to find that."

"I didn't….mean to…to knock it down"

"I know. Why don't you go wash your face, and go find your brother and sister? We'll meet in the living room when you're ready."

"Erin, my love, where are you?"

"In the living room."

Dave walked in the living room to find his wife sitting on the sofa looking out the bay window while absent mindedly stroking Mudgie.

"Dave, what's the matter? You look upset."

"I am. Jessica found James' baby box and it really upset her. So I guess that means that I need to tell our children about my past, even though I would rather not tell them since it was a painful time, and the pain has now become a dull ache instead of hurting like a cut with salt poured in it. It's not fair for Jessica to find that box and not know what it means to me, to us, and to our family."

"I know my love. I think they are old enough and they deserve to know about James." Erin gave a Dave a kiss on the cheek, while waiting for their children to join them.

"Mama, Jessica said, you and Dave need to talk to us. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Megan I need to speak to you, and your brother and sister. I want to assure you that nothing is wrong per say, this more something that we need to discuss as a family. This story starts long before any of you were born, long before I knew your mother. I don't know if you know, but I was a Marine stationed in Vietnam, and while in Vietnam, I accidentally stepped on a Viet Cong booby trap. Stepping on the booby trap caused me to be injured and ended my time as Marine. I was honorably discharged and returned to my girlfriend, Carolyn, who would later become my wife in the United States. [Finding out that their step-father was at one time a Marine, started to make a few things more clear. Everyone had seen Dave's scars at a pool party; the children had assumed that his scars were from being in the FBI, but now it made sense that some of the scars were from serving in Vietnam]. A few years after I returned to the United States, Carolyn was pregnant with our first child. On April 26, 1979 James David Rossi was born at 4:32am."

Dave started to tear up thinking about his dead son, "and James died before the sun rose on that April morning. My son only lived hours." By this point, everyone had tears running down their face, thinking about the baby that only lived a few hours.

Erin wrapped her arms around Dave, comforting him, telling that James is heaven, and that James will welcome both of his parents when they eventually pass on. She also told him that James knew that his parents loved him, and she is so sorry that Dave never got to see his son grow up.

Chris sniffled and said "Dave, can I ask some questions?"

"Sure, son. I don't know how well I can answer them.'

"What rank did you reach in the Marines?"  
"Ah, an easy one. I was a Sergeant Major at the time of my honorable discharge."

"Do you have some more questions?"

"Yes, do they know what caused your son to die?"

"The doctors suspected that my exposure to Agent Orange while in Vietnam played a role in James' death, but they could not rule out other causes. Remember medicine was not as advanced in the late 1970's as it is now."

Jessica asked, "If James had lived, how old would he be?"

Dave answered, "He would a few years older than Dr. Reid. And no, before you ask, I'm not Spencer's father, although it probably would have been better if I was…"

Jessica sighed, she had a huge crush on Dr. Spencer Reid, ever since she met him at a team gathering. He was handsome, incredibly intelligent and nerdy. But sadly, it would never work between them due to the age difference, and the fact that her mother was the BAU Section Chief. There was nothing that prevented her from dreaming…

"Why?"

"Mr. Reid did not appreciate the son he had, and it kills me that he abandoned his son when I would have given anything to see my son grow up."

Megan asked, "How do you know Mr. Reid?"

"He was involved in a case, and left a 10 year old Spencer to care for his sick mother plus go to school and run the household."

"It seems like there is more the story."

"There is, but it is not my place to say anymore about Spencer's past."

"Ok, Dave."

"Come here kids."

Jessica, Christopher and Megan went to go sit on the couch with their step-father. Dave gave all of them hugs and told them, "just because I miss James, does not mean I'm stuck in the past, I am so happy to be your father, and I will be there for you."

"Thanks, Dave."

Six Months Later-April

Erin, Dave, Jessica, Megan and Christopher went to give visit James' grave. As they approached, they saw that there was someone already at James' grave. "Carolyn" breathed Dave. Seeing Carolyn brought up a lot of emotions that Dave thought he had dealt with. Even though, he was with Erin, part of him would always love Carolyn since she was the first love of his life and the mother of his son. Erin was the second love of his life, and hopefully the last love of his life. Carolyn heard footsteps and turned around seeing Dave, Erin and their children. "Dave," Carolyn gasped. Just as Dave still had some feelings for Carolyn; Carolyn still had feelings for Dave. Dave was the father of her only child, and a good man even though he continued to hunt the most evil humans on the planet. Dave walked up to Carolyn, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said "Hello, Carolyn." Carolyn returned the kiss on the cheek and said "Hello, Dave." Dave motioned for his family to come closer. "Carolyn, you know Erin." Carolyn and Erin nodded at each other, neither woman feeling the need to make their territory.

"This is our oldest daughter Jessica."

"Hello again Mrs. Rossi"

"Hello, Jessica."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, I ran into Erin and Jessica while shopping about 8 or 9 months ago."

"Ah. Well this is our son Christopher and our youngest daughter, Megan."

Both of the children waved 'hello.'

"Dave, can I speak to Erin alone? I promise to return her unharmed."

"Sure. I'll keep the kids company."

"Walk with me, Erin." Carolyn locked her arms with Erin, and they started to walk away from Dave and the kids.

"How are you, Erin?"

"I'm ok. It's hard to see Dave deal this; knowing the only he can be a father is to be a step-father. He's a wonderful father to our children, probably a better father than their biological father."

"I suspected that Dave wasn't their biological father; none of his genes are reflected in the children's' appearance. "

Erin gave Carolyn a look. "Erin, I'm not saying that Dave isn't an excellent father to your children, I am just saying they don't share DNA. You and I both know that DNA doesn't always make a family and sometimes the people you chose as family are better than the family you are born into. Have you ever met any of his sisters?"

"Once, briefly."

"Then you know that if Dave ever fathered any daughters, they would resemble his sisters. Your daughters are younger versions of you, but your son resembles your first husband, correct?"

"Yes, Christopher looks more like his father than his sisters."

"I'm not having this conversation with you, to upset you. I am merely pointing out what I observed. Dave was meant to be father, watching him with James for the few hours he lived, and then watching him with your children reinforces that. I'm happy that he was finally able to have the love of child. I always wonder what if we could have gotten over James' death, would we have had another child?"

Erin starts to look uncomfortable. "Erin, don't worry, I am not trying to step on your toes or interfere with your marriage to Dave. I always wanted Dave to find love again, even if it couldn't be with me. Part of me will always love Dave, but I love him enough to want him to be happy and clearly he is happy with you. I just want to be clear, I love Dave, he is the father of my child, but I am not looking to get back together with him or break up his marriage. I never thought about breaking up his marriages-even when he was married to those awful women, who were only after his money."

Thinking about Dave's ex-wives #2 and #3 made Erin shiver in disgust, and made Erin thankful that he was free of them, even if took a disgusting amount of money. Carolyn seeing Erin's look of disgust, said, "I take it, you've met ex-wife #2 and or ex-wife #3?"

"Both of them unfortunately"

"I apologize. Neither one of those marriages were some of Dave's best decisions."

"I agree. Do you think Dave is going nuts-his first ex-wife and his current wife are talking about him?"

"I'm sure Dave is going nuts. Perhaps we should get back before he freaks out the children."

"Probably a good idea. Lead the way."

Erin and Carolyn returned to where Dave and the kids were.

"I was worried that I was going to have to break up a fight between you too."

"Dave, you should know that Erin and I can be civil. I can't say the same thing if I ever ran into ex-wife #2 or ex-wife #3."

"Me too."

"Well, hopefully that will never happen. I paid them lots and lots of money for them to go away."

"I think it is time for me to head home. It was lovely to meet all of you. Erin, I think we should meet up for lunch one day."

"Of, course. Let me give you my number."

Carolyn started walking back to her car, Erin asked "Did your dad behave?"

Jessica replied "Yes, for the most part he did. He was starting to freak out a few moments before you and Mrs. Rossi returned. To be fair, his first ex-wife, who he actually cared about and his current wife were talking about him."

"You are sometimes too clever for your own good. Let's go home."

Erin wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulders and Dave wrapped his arms around Christopher and Megan and they all headed to the car.


End file.
